The Wild Couple's Easter
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Boom-verse* Easter is coming up, and the young couple is looking forward to spending it together. A day of candy, eggs, and romance awaits them. Tails X Sticks fluff. Rated T for steam at the end.


**I do not own Sonic Boom or its characters. I am merely a fan doing this for fun and amusement.**

Easter was fast approaching within the village on Bygone Island. The children were buzzing with excitement, knowing that the time for candy and eggs was close at hand. And for Sticks, this would be her first year actually celebrating Easter.

At the moment, she and Tails were at her burrow, cuddling on the couch.

"So, what exactly is Easter about?" Sticks asked.  
"Well, it's actually when Jesus rose from the dead after his crucifixion." Tails said. Sticks raised her eyebrow in confusion.  
"Huh?" she asked.  
"Allow me to explain." Tails began. "You see, many years ago, Jesus worked many wonderful miracles in His lifetime. But there were some people that did not take so kindly to Him. So they beat Him, forced a crown of thorns onto His head, and crucified Him on a cross." he explained. Sticks covered her mouth in horror.  
"Why would they do that?!" she asked.  
"I don't know. People are crazy… and they didn't want their way of life changed, I suppose. Still, He could've struck them all dead on the spot, but since He loved them so much, He took it and died for us. And because of that, we now have access to eternal life. Now, whether we chose to accept it is up to us." Tails explained.

Sticks was really shocked to learn that. She would have never guessed Easter had a religious background. "Wow… I had no idea..." she said in awe.  
"Now, how the egg tradition began, I'll never know. Still, it's fun." Tails added.  
"I'll bet." Sticks said.  
"And later, we'll get to DYE some eggs." Tails said. Sticks looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Dye 'em?" she questioned.  
"Yeah. We'll put the eggs in some special dye and let them sit a while before taking them out." Tails explained. "Sometimes, you can do more than one color on an egg, or mix two colors together to get a new color."  
"Ooh. Sounds fun." Sticks commented, already looking forward to it.  
"It really is." Tails told her.

"Oh and, by the way, remember that kiss we shared at Halloween?" Sticks asked Tails, a sly grin creeping on her lips. Tails' face reddened at the memory. That kiss was one of the best he had ever had. Her lips were soft and warm, her mouth was sweet and moist, and the feeling of their tongues dancing together was heavenly.  
"Yes, I remember." he replied with a smile. Sticks moved herself into Tails' lap.  
"On Easter, after the egg hunt and when we're alone, you want to share a kiss like the Halloween one?" Sticks asked suggestively. Even to this day, Tails was surprised when he heard her talk like that; it was so unlike her. But he still loved it. Tails smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  
"Do you even have to ask?" Tails replied with a question of his own. Sticks smiled and kissed his cheek and then they shared a brief kiss before they started to cuddle some more.

 *** Later ***

Later on, Sonic and the others were over at Tails' workshop, about to dye the eggs. Amy was boiling the eggs while Sonic got the dye ready. Knuckles got the drying rack ready for once they dyed an egg, while Tails got some old newspapers and spread them out, just in case there was a spill or two. And as for Sticks, she was keeping watch to make sure nothing would try to hinder their work, like a squadron of ninja chickens or bunnies. The boys got a kick out of that.

After a while, Amy returned with the eggs, and the team was ready to begin. Each took an egg and placed it in a dye cup. Sticks, on the other hand, watched them in order to get an idea of what to do. She caught on quickly and dipped her egg in the pink dye. While the team waited to get the egg out of the dye, they talked about past events. Once time was up, they took their egg out and went to put it on the rack. But Sticks dropped her egg in the blue dye. She went to get it, but Tails stopped her.

"Wait a minute." Tails said. "Leave it there. This will create a really pretty color."  
"Really? What color?" Sticks asked.  
"You remember Perci?" Tails replied with a question. Sticks nodded. "It'll be that color."  
"Ooh, pretty." Sticks commented. Tails nodded with a smile.

From there, the team continued to dye eggs, mix colors, and dye eggs with several colors.

Once they were all done, they sat back and admired their results before putting them in the fridge.

Tails and Sticks were looking forward to hunting them down on Easter Sunday.

 *** Later in the week ***

On the day before Easter, Tails filled a couple of special eggs for Sticks. These eggs were light green with yellow boomerang-shaped markings on them. But unlike the other eggs, which would be scattered all over, Tails had to make sure he his these in areas only Sticks would think to look. He wanted to make sure his beloved wildflower was the only one to get the special eggs. And unlike the regular plastic eggs, which contained candy and other little goodies, Tails filed these special eggs with some rings, a medallion, some of her favorite candies, and a green crystal on a gold chain. Once he had the eggs filled, he hid them away, just in case Sticks decided to stop by.

And at night, Tails set out to hide the eggs, putting them high up in the trees where the other kids would not reach them, or in other areas where Tails was confident Sticks would think to look. And to avoid being spotted by anyone, he was dressed in all black.

Once finished, he returned home to get some more sleep, excited for tomorrow.

 *** Easter Sunday ***

Finally, it was Easter Sunday, and the children were buzzing with even more excitement than before. But before they could hunt down eggs, a special service would be held in the village church. Then, after that, Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles would go and hide the eggs. And finally, after that, the team would meet at the beach for lunch.

For the special service, Sticks wore a spring-green dress, since her current attire would not be considered appropriate for a church. It was sleeveless, and had boomerang-shaped designs along the hemline. And to complete her look, she wore spring-green sandals, gold bracelets, and the locket Tails gave her.

At the service, Sticks learned more about the history behind Easter.

And once the service was done, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy set out, hiding the eggs throughout the village and a bit into the jungle, just close enough for the children to venture into without major issues. Sonic, understandably, got done much faster than Knuckles and Amy. Amy's job was a bit more difficult, since she had to hide her eggs, AND hide Knuckles' eggs more properly, since he kept leaving his eggs where they could be too easily found, or were in a trail. Sonic helped her out a bit though.

Meanwhile, the kids were at the church, readying their baskets. Tails was helping Sticks get her basket ready. "Are you excited?" Tails asked.  
"Yeah." Sticks replied. "I've never done this before, but this looks to be fun."  
"It is." Tails said. "Also, keep a good lookout for some special eggs."  
"Why? What's in them?" Sticks asked.  
"I don't know. But I hear there are some special goodies inside them." Tails told her, not telling her that the special eggs are meant for her. "Maybe some shiny things are in them."  
"Ooh, I like shiny things." Sticks commented, her eyes twinkling.  
"I know." Tails said.

After a few minutes, Sonic and his group returned to the village church. "Alright, the eggs are hidden, and ready to be hunted down." Sonic told them.  
"So whenever you're ready, have at it." Amy said.  
"What they said." Knuckles added. The rest of the team rolled their eyes with a smile.  
"...Well, don't just stand there. Go!" Sonic encouraged.  
"Woo! Let's go!" the kids cheered as they scattered around the village and into the jungle. Tails took the skies to get a good bird's eye view. Meanwhile, Sticks took to the rooftops.

Tails and Sticks had a lot of fun hunting for eggs together. Tails would often find a few eggs and guard them for Sticks to get, and she would often do the same for him. And once they reached the jungle, Sticks took to the trees. In one of the trees, she noticed a rather unusual egg in a hole. It was green and had yellow boomerang marks on it. Sticks took it out of the hole and shook it, listening to it rattle it made. Sticks was perplexed and opened it, revealing a gold ring with an emerald cut in the shape of an emerald. Sticks' tail wagged rapidly, and she immediately put it on her finger. It fit her perfectly. She put the now-empty egg in her basket and continued her search. As she continued finding the special eggs and finding all sorts of pretty items, and finding them in spots far unlike the rest of the eggs, she was beginning to believe that Tails was the one who made these eggs. Whether or not he did, Sticks still enjoyed it and looked forward to finding more of them.

 *** Time Skip ***

After about thirty minutes, the hunt was over and all the eggs had been found. The children went back to their respective parents while Tails and Sticks went to Sticks' burrow. When they arrived, Sticks received a special surprise when she noticed a basket full of goodies. It was full of candy and there was also a chocolate bunny. "Oooh, who left this here?" she asked. "I hope it was the same guy who hid those pretty eggs that contained all sorts of shiny things and trinkets."  
"It wasn't me." Tails said. "The basket, I mean. The special eggs, however, that was me." he admitted. Sticks looked at him with a big smile. She gave him a big hug.  
"I figured that was you." Sticks said. "You had to have known where I would look."  
"Well, since dating you, I've learned to think like you." Tails told her. Sticks smiled and pecked his cheeks and neck. Tails giggled when she pecked his neck.  
"So, what do you say we enjoy some of our candy before we head to the beach to join Sonic and the others for lunch?" Sticks suggested.  
"Sounds like a good idea." Tails said. "But let's not eat too much. We wouldn't want to spoil our appetite."  
"Ok." Sticks said as she reached into her basket and took out a small handful of candy.

So Tails and Sticks sat on her couch, enjoying their spoils and each others company. Sticks made sure to save one piece of chocolate for when they do their special kiss. Tails ate some sweet, fruity candy since he knew that was the type of candy Sticks loved most. This did not go unnoticed by Sticks. _"I can tell he's looking forward to our kiss..."_ she thought. Thinking that even surprised Sticks; she knew it was not like her. There was just something about Tails that brought out the side of her she never knew she had. She also has Amy to thank for that.

Finally, they had finished their candy, and Sticks still had the one piece of chocolate left. She held it up to Tails in an effort to try and tease him like last time. But Tails was quicker this time, and he got it. Sticks gasped in mock offense, and Tails simply smirked at her, raising his eyebrows at her. Sticks gave him a challenging look and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the lips. Tails was not expecting that and he fell backwards. Sticks took advantage of the situation and straddled his lap as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Tails moaned in her mouth as his own tongue moved into her mouth. When their tongues met, it sent shivers down their spines, and their tongues began to wrestle for dominance. Once their wrestling match was done, they massaged each others tongues. Tails ran his hands up and down her sides and back while Sticks massaged his chest and shoulders as moans of pleasure escaped them. The taste of the candy Tails had eaten mixed perfectly with his own naturally sweet taste, creating one that intoxicated her, driving her to kiss Tails harder. This took Tails' breath away, but he quickly matched her step for step, their tongues once more engaged in a fierce, steamy battle.

As much as the two wanted to continue to make out, they had to break away and breathe. They broke away, panting heavily and smiling lovingly at each other. Once Tails had caught his breath, he leaned down and began to kiss and nibble her neck. Sticks sighed in delight as she felt Tails' lips dance on her neck and his teeth caress her skin. She began to softly pet the back of his head, earning a throaty growl of pleasure from her twin-tailed love. And once he was done, Sticks decided to return the favor to him. Now it was Tails' turn to be turned on.

Finally, the two were finished and sat back up. Tails and Sticks looked over at each other with love in their eyes as Tails took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. "So, did you have fun?"  
"I always have fun with you." Sticks told him. "That's one of the reasons I love you, my twin-tailed love." Tails smiled and brought her into his lap.  
"And I love you too, my beloved wildflower." he told her before kissing her softly. Sticks sighed in happiness and kissed back. Unlike their previous, hot kiss, this one was sweet, gentle, and chaste, yet still full of love.

Once they were done, they made their way for the beach, holding hands the whole way there.

This was truly an Easter for Sticks to remember.

 **The End!**

 **How was it? Did I do good?  
Just something I wanted to do for Easter. I didn't intend to post it so late on Easter, but I got it out nonetheless.  
Anyways, be sure to check out my other stories if you want. And if you have a request, let me know on my Deviantart page in my journal for requests. It's the same name as it is here; Foxboy614.  
So, I bid you all adieu. Good bye, God bless, and I hope you had a Happy Easter!**


End file.
